<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Fine Day by maggiellezk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193015">One Fine Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk'>maggiellezk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Oneshot! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Inarizaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si kembar yang rajin gelut.<br/>Suna yang hobi jadi seksi dokumentasi kini terseret masuk ke dalam kandang rubah.<br/>Kita pusing tujuh keliling dengan anak-anak rubahnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Oneshot! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Fine Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer :<br/>Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate<br/>Inumaki Toge (mentioned) belongs to Gege Akutami<br/>I don't gain any profit</p><p>Warning :<br/>Miya twins fight appeared!<br/>Suna kang shooting<br/>Humor tapi miris<br/>Inumaki Toge has entered the chat</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gin bisa dibilang—dinobatkan sebagai satu-satunya yang paling normal, lurus dan polos di antara anak-anak tahun kedua anggota klub voli Inarizaki High. Atsumu jangan ditanya. Dialah yang paling sering memancing masalah. Lalu, ada kembaran Atsumu, yaitu Osamu yang kelihatan agak kalem tapi sebenarnya tidak beda jauh dari sang kakak. Mereka berdua seakan tidak puas jika tak bertengkar tiap tiga menit. Yang terakhir ada Suna Rintarou. Sekilas kelihatan <em> stoic,</em> padahal dia tak jauh beda miringnya—atau bahkan lebih miring dari si kembar. </p><p>Semua curiga miringnya si Suna ini berasal karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan <em> kembara kembar nakal </em> itu. Lihat saja bagaimana antusiasnya ia dengan penuh dedikasi menjadi seksi dokumentasi dadakan untuk <em> daily show </em> '<em>Pertengkaran Miya Kembar Jilid Sekian' </em> yang tengah berlangsung. Aran sudah menengadahkan tangan, berdoa agar ia langsung dibawa ke surga saja daripada harus menderita lebih lama dengan ini. Gin yang panik berusaha memisahkan mereka, tapi takut terkena salah satu tonjokan maut si Miya Bersaudara. Omimi dan Akagi hanya menonton dari sudut ruang klub sambil menikmati soda dingin dan keripik kentang sebagai pengganti <em> popcorn. </em></p><p>Satu hari yang normal di Inarizaki High.</p><p>Tiga … dua … satu.</p><p>Tepat ketika hitungan berakhir, sosok yang lebih 'gila' muncul. Udara di dalam ruangan langsung terhempas turun seakan ada badai salju yang tiba-tiba bertandang di ruangan klub. Omimi dan Akagi menyembunyikan soda dan keripik kentang di belakang punggung sambil memasang wajah datar. Aran memperketat doanya. Gin mundur teratur karena tekanan 'menyingkir dari sana atau kau akan tinggal nama'. Suna bersiul canggung, kemudian menarik ponsel ke saku jaket dan ikut mundur. Sementara dua orang yang masih bergelut itu tampaknya tak sadar akan predator yang tengah mengintai dengan intens.</p><p>Sosok itu, kini menghampiri mereka.</p><p>"Atsumu, Osamu."</p><p>Itu hanya panggilan dengan nada rendah tapi sanggup membuat jantung bertalu cepat dan mungkin akan minta <em> resign </em> saja daripada dipaksa lembur. Dua kepala pirang beda warna itu perlahan merasa tubuhnya membeku. Rasa kesal satu sama lain langsung raib dihempas badai salju yang tak terlihat. Padahal kalender di dinding barat klub masih tertahan di bulan Juni dan di luar orang-orang seakan meleleh karena panasnya. Tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan si Miya Kembar dari si iblis musim dingin, Kita Shinsuke.</p><p>"Kalian … kalau enggak berantem setiap tiga menit itu bakal mati, ya?"</p><p>Suna turut berduka atas kondisi jantung si kembar sekarang. Jangankan si kembar, anggota klub lain yang hadir saat itu merasa jantung mereka akan keluar berjamaah saat ini. Padahal tak ada pukulan ataupun teriakan membentak yang keras. Hanya ada satu kalimat <em> to the point </em> yang disampaikan oleh Kita sanggup membuat langit seakan jatuh. Suna berpikir, mungkin saja Kita ini adalah pengisi suara Inumaki Toge, salah satu tokoh pengguna kutukan kalimat dari <em> anime </em> <em>booming</em> yang saat ini sedang tayang. Setiap kata-kata yang keluar darinya benar-benar mampu membuat nyawa melayang sekilas kemudian kembali lagi.</p><p>Si kembar langsung mengambil posisi <em> dogeza </em> di depan Kita yang menyilangkan tangan. Jaket klub yang tersampir di bahu sang kapten menambah aura dominasinya. Sementara itu, di sudut ruang klub tengah diadakan doa dadakan berjamaah agar si kembar tidak <em> lewat </em>kali ini.</p><p>"Kali ini ada apa?" tanya Kita. </p><p>Perlahan, Osamu dan Atsumu mengangkat kepala. Suna merasakan firasat buruk. </p><p>"Sudah, hentikan saja doanya. Kali ini mereka bakal <em> lewat</em>," ujar Suna pelan. Anggota lain hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Antara setuju dengan pasrah atau tidak menduga bahwa Suna sekejam ini.</p><p>Telunjuk saling diarahkan dengan pandangan menuding. Rasa takut seakan hilang lagi, digantikan kesal yang membuat kelopak mata berkedut.</p><p>"Dia yang mulai!"</p><p>Kalimat tudingan itu disebutkan dalam waktu bersamaan, bagaikan tanda pengibaran bendera perang. Kemudian, <em> 'Pertengkaran Miya Kembar Jilid Sekian Bagian 2'</em> kembali tayang. Di akhir acara, bukan Osamu ataupun Atsumu yang menang. Mereka berakhir menyedihkan dengan kaki yang sudah protes dan ingin <em> resign </em> usai dijatuhi hukuman lari mengelilingi sekolah tiga kali. </p><p>Inarizaki High, yang luasnya bikin geleng-geleng kepala. Bahkan murid kelas tiga masih sering tersesat. Lari keliling, tiga kali pula!</p><p>Kemudian, esok harinya Suna tak berhenti tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat si kembar jalan ala manula dengan ponsel di tangannya. Tentu saja lengkap dengan keluhan nyeri. Atsumu yang niatnya mau mengabsen nama-nama binatang malah yang keluar dari mulutnya desahan nyeri—sukses membuat Suna sakit perut hingga sesak napas gara-gara tertawa. Gin, Aran dan Akagi yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat hanya bisa mengernyit ngeri.</p><p>Jika Kita Shinsuke adalah iblis tingkat satu, maka Suna Rintarou hanya satu tingkat di bawahnya.</p><p>Hierarkinya, si kembar berada di dasar piramida. Duo itu saja kejahilan dan semangat masa muda alias semangat bertengkar sudah tingkat prefektur. Namun, mereka jarang menggunakan isi kepala di luar lapangan voli yang berakhir terkesan seperti dua rubah liar dengan kasta rendah yang bertengkar. Kemudian, di atas si kembar ada Suna Rintarou. Seperti yang disebutkan di awal, mukanya saja yang kelihatan <em> stoic </em> tapi isi kepalanya tak jauh beda dengan Miya Kembar. Hanya sedikit lebih pintar saja. Namun, soal jahil, pemuda sipit itu jelas beberapa level di atas mereka. Ia bermain seperti rubah; licik dan memilih jalan yang lebih aman. Jadi, ketika ada keributan <em> online,</em> sudah bisa ditebak siapa pemicunya. </p><p>Lalu, kasta tertinggi ditempati oleh Kita Shinsuke. Jangankan diajak bicara, tatapan matanya itu sudah mampu menyeret seseorang ke neraka terdalam. Bedanya, Kita tak jahil seperti mereka. Hanya secara tidak sengaja saja aura gelap seolah mengelilingi pemuda itu.</p><p>Pemandangan seperti ini sudah seperti makanan harian Inarizaki. Intinya, baik si kembar maupun Suna tak ada yang kapok dalam mendalami <em> Ilmu Jahil Ilmu Usil. </em> Atsumu dinobatkan sebagai orang yang paling rajin praktik. Osamu di posisi kedua paling rajin praktik, dipicu Atsumu karena ia selalu menjadi objek percobaan sang kakak. Kemudian Suna, baik teori maupun praktik malas, tapi sekalinya praktik, Miya kembar bisa kesal sampai berminggu-minggu. Aran, yang bertugas menjadi penengah (<em>babysitter </em>pengganti karena Kita ikut olimpiade sains) saat itu mulai paham bagaimana berbahayanya seorang Suna Rintarou.</p><p>Lalu, suatu hari di ruang klub, anggota klub voli kecuali si trio jahil—Atsumu, Osamu dan Suna mengintip dari celah pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka. Kepala mereka seakan bertumpuk teratur dengan mata dan telinga yang fokus.</p><p>Singkat cerita, Suna menyebarkan video si kembar dan memasang taruhan di akun sosial medianya sebelum Kita datang. Kali ini aturannya sedikit berbeda. Pilihannya menang, kalah, atau kalah dua-duanya. Karena menumpang nama Miya, taruhan ini sukses mendapat banyak partisipan. Dompet Suna sukses gemuk karena banyak yang gagal dan makan siang terjamin sampai seminggu lamanya.</p><p>Usut punya usut, hal itu sampai ke telinga Atsumu yang diteruskan ke Osamu. Alhasil terjadi kejar-kejaran bukan ala India terjadi di sepanjang lorong lantai tiga yang penghuninya anak tahun kedua. Atsumu dan Osamu yang kakinya sudah sembuh mengejar langkah panjang Suna. Namun, naas mereka malah jatuh di tangga bahkan membuat wakil kepala sekolah menumpahkan kopi di jas barunya. Tak hanya itu, gigi palsu wakil kepala sekolah sukses dibuat mental dari tempatnya. Kita pun dipanggil.</p><p>"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kenapa ketika ada masalah kalian bertiga selalu di sana? Memangnya kalian itu paket <em> buy two get one?</em>"</p><p>Suna memalingkan pandangan. Osamu menunduk, sibuk cakaran kecil-kecilan bareng Atsumu. Makin lama, Osamu makin terusik. Akhirnya terjadilah <em> 'Pertengkaran Miya Kembar Jilid Sekian' </em> yang kali ini melibatkan Suna Rintarou selaku si biang kerok.</p><p>Kita mengembuskan napas panjang. </p><p>Tiga minggu terakhir di bulan Juni dihabiskan si trio jahil menjadi babu. Mereka mendapat suspensi yang berlaku untuk segala latihan di tiga minggu itu dan fokus membersihkan koridor lantai anak tahun kedua serta ruangan klub voli. Kita mendesah mendengar jeritan merana Atsumu yang mau menyentuh bola, kemudian disambung suara gaduh dari Osamu dan Suna yang kesal karena anak itu terlalu berisik dan tidak membantu sama sekali.</p><p>Ya, lagi-lagi satu hari yang normal di Inarizaki High.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>